The Secrets of the Pickles
by SupremeT
Summary: Tommy and Lil are in love but they are hinding it from Tommy's best friend Chucky knowing that Chucky and Lil use to go out. What will happen when he finds out and what other secrets are the Pickles hiding?


The Secrets of the Pickles

_**The Secrets of the Pickles**_

"Tommy wake up the bell just ranged it's time for lunch. Lillian said tapping him on the shoulder. "Arg, man I didn't get any of the notes." Tommy said angrily. "Don't worry about it I got you covered." Lillian said handing him her notebook. "Thanks baby, you're the best. Tommy said giving her a kiss. ""Tommy stop it someone could see." Lil said looking around. "Lil this has gone too far, I can't even touch you in public, I don't think everyone will even care, they might be happy for us." Tommy said punching in his lunch number. "Chucky isn't going to be happy for us." Lil said. "Yeah I know, he will flip if he finds out, but Lil we have to tell him before its too late." "Okay but I need more time then we can tell him." Lil said nervously. "Hey you guys over here!" Chucky yelled across the lunchroom. Tommy and Lil walked over where Chucky was and they took a seat. "Hi Lillian you look great." Chucky said bashfully. "Thank you Chucky." Lil said giggling. "Hey Chucky you forgot to say hi to me." Tommy said jealous because Chucky was flirting with Lil. "Sorry Tommy I was distracted with Lil's beautiful smile." Chucky said winking at Lil. "Hey Chucky are you still coming over later?" Tommy asked changing to topic. "You bet, Lil are you coming too? "Chucky asked desperate to know. "Um…sure" Lil said. "Hey Phil get over here! Tommy yells. "What's up?" Phil asks. "Everyone is coming over my house later and I want you to come too. Tommy said. "Yeah I'll come but I have football practice then I'll be over." Phil explained. "Oh that's cool, so you still didn't tell us who your girlfriend was." Tommy said to Phil. "That's because I want it to be a surprise, you guys will meet her soon." Phil said excitedly. "I know what that means…we know who she is." Lil said butting in the conversation. After school was over everyone began to walk home together as usual. "Man where is Angelica when you need her." Tommy asked. "Why are you worrying about her?" Dil asked. "Because Uncle Drew just brought her a jeep and I want a ride home." Tommy said lazily. "Hey! Wait for me. Kimi yells running up. "Kimi we aren't going to keep waiting for you to flirt with every boy in school, ome of us want to go straight home." Chucky said meanly. "Whatever Chucky if you don't like waiting for me then next time keep walking." Kimi yells rolling her eyes. They arrived at Chucky's house. "Bye Kimi everyone said as she walked in her home. "See you later Chuck." Tommy said waving to him. "Oh I'm not going in let I'm going to walk Lil home." Chucky said grabbing her books. Oh Chucky that's very nice of you but I'm going over a friend house, I don't need anyone to walk m. Lil said annoyed. "Okay just call me when you go get home." Chucky said handing her books back and walking in his house sadly. "Man Lil he still have a thing for you." Dil said. They continue walking. "Yeah but he tries too hard, I don't even have feelings for him anymore." Lil said with a guilty look. "Hey don't worry about him he had his chances with you, he's the one who ruin the relationship. I'm sick of him keep trying to win you back I'm going to talk to him about that." Tommy said with hatred in his heart. "Damn Tommy you're talking like that makes me think you and Lil are screwing or something." Dil said joking. "Dil if I tell you something swear to me you won't tell a living soul." Tommy said. "What?" Dil asked. "Well Lil and I are seeing each other." "What! For how long?" Dil asked with shock. "We have dating for over three months now. Lil answered. "Wow and no one has a clue, you guys are good. Don't worry this information is classified." Dil said walking in his house. "Do you think he's going to tell anyone?" Lil asked nervous. "Nah, he's not going to tell anyone, do you want me to walk you home?" Tommy asked. "No I'll be fine. Lil said giving Tommy a long and passionate kiss. "See you later baby." Tommy said going inside his house. "See you later baby." Dil teased when Tommy walked pass his room. Tommy went in his room and change his clothes into a black beater and black basketball shorts, he then jumped on his bed and took a nap. "Tommy you have company!" His mom yells. Dil went in Tommy's room to wake him. "Tommy everyone is down stairs waiting for you." Dil said. "Tell them to come up." Tommy said rubbing his eyes. Tommy got up and quickly hid all the pictures of him and Lil. "Hey Tommy!" Chucky said walking in with Lil and Phil following behind. "So what are we going to do?" Phil asks in curiosity. "Well I have a couple of movies we can watch." Tommy said putting one in his DVD player. An half a later… Chucky's dad calls and told him to come home for a moment, then Phil's girlfriend called him on his cell phone. "Yo I'll be back." Chucky said leaving. "Wait for me let me walk you halfway." Phil said leaving too. Tommy and Lil was alone this was a perfect time opportunity for them to be intimate. Tommy immediately started kissing her ever so tenderly. Then he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He placed her under the covers and thrown his body onto hers and begun sucking on her neck. Lil gave out a moan. Tommy went back up to kiss her on the lips and then proceeded to lower his mouth down to her breast. He licked the left one then moved slowly to the right one. He had only lifted her shirt up to do that much, he's erection started to grow and their body heat was not helping. Tommy spread her legs wide and positioned himself perfectly. He thrust his penis in as fast as he could; Lil gave out a loud and upsetting moan letting Tommy know that it was painful, she dig her fingernails into Tommy's back. Tommy took his penis out and thrust it back in as hard as he could this time to let Lil know that he's in control. He then began repeating it like a pattern. Moments later, he pulled Lil's hair as he came. He rested on top of her to regain his strength until Chucky walked in the room.


End file.
